comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-09-27 - Meet Damian!
'Homes for Children', a U.S. wide organization that assists with the funding of underfunded orphanages and outreach programs for homeless children and underage. It also assists with halfway houses for troubled youth getting back on their feet. The charity tonight is to support them, though the concentration is a Gotham City project. One that was finally getting off it's knees thanks to the Phoenix Project that is working on conjunction with Wayne Enterprises in revitalizing Gotham City. The part is only just starting, drinks being handed out, a few speeches having been done. Bruce Wayne actually enters with Damian via the back, heading toward the central stage. "Welcome to the lion's den, son." And then Bruce plasters on a stupid grin, and is shaking hands with some of the chair holders in the organization as he heads toward the stage to make his 'late' speech. He motions Damian to stand at the edge of the stage for a bit, though people are starting to notice him. Already there are whispers, "Did Bruce adopt another stray? So young...though I haven't seen Dick in a while. He was so adorable. This one is kind of cute too." And other such things are being said back-and-forth. Old Money meets New Money. Selina Kyle arrives fashionably late, her makeup perfect and wearing a diamond necklace that, to those who know her intimately enough, was probably never paid for. It goes brilliantly with the sleek white evening gown she's wearing, backless, and split high up to her thigh to show off just the top of silk stockings; those lovely legs of hers ending in a pair of high heels that probably cost as much as some people bring home in a month. She glances around the Manor as if it were her first time here, a smile on her features, sly and slightly bemused. There are nods, waves, to some of the socialites to whom Selina is familiar. And, while it's mostly Bruce that brought her here, the chances are the organization, too, touched some spot in her heart. And, as much as her eyes are intent on Bruce as the fearless femme fatale approaches Bruce, her eyes take in Damian, as well. No one will ever accuse Selina of being shy. Ever. "Hello, Bruce," she illicts, smoothly, her smile intimate, warm, and as playful as it is insinuating unspoken secrets, thoughts. Cute is a word that is best used to describe Damian at a distance even if it's accurate. The young teen is dressed impeccably in an outfit that closely mirrors Bruce's own and a smile on his face. Though on closer inspection the smile doesn't reach the teen's ice blue eyes, and the smile looks a little forced about the edges to begin with. He surveys the crowd from the edge of the stage fiddling with a cuff of his new outfit. For those who are watching closely they might catch a glint of metal as something is tucked back up his sleeve. Oh, Lois can't wait to hear this one. But, for the moment, she's a journalist. Not a gossip columnist. She'll leave this one over to the tabloids. And then be sure and grill Clark later on remorselessly if the chance presents itself on picking up whatever information she can on one of his friends. For now, she has her arms crossed and casually sweeps the room, paying strict attention to the comings and goings then, and watching who talks with who, who move son past, and what the curent up to date antics in Gotham are among the plutocrats. And then there's Zinda, wearing a red cross-backed sheath dress and...detaching herself from the arm of a handsome young guy who is only a millionaire. With a disgusted look on her face. "I *thought* you were civilized, Walter." Oh dear. There's a tiff *already* and the event has barely started. The pilot turns and strides away from her date, towards the bar. Must be something strong there. The 'Homes for Children' found a special place with Charles Xavier. While Xavier himself could not be at the engagement. He had other engagements that required his attention. In his place is one of his first students, Dr. Henry McCoy. Hank fidgets with his tie and checks himself still getting use to the new tux. His long blue hair pulled back into a pony tail. He murmurs, "Where's Emma when I could use her." Kara Zor-El came to the fundraiser as herself. Well.... herself in normal clothes. No glasses, no stupid ponytail. She's sure Bruce will say -something- about it but she really hated the whole secret identity thing. And he never says anything to Diana about it. Such a double standard. She's actually giving a pretty good donation too. Sure it's from the money that Bruce gave her in the first place for the 'Reset Button' but it's also not like Kara needs a lot of money anyway. She smiles as she heads in and looks over at Bruce - especially with all the news that he has some sort of son now. Kal didnt even tell her about that. He probably doesnt even know! She then looks at Damian and blanches a bit when she recognizes him as the kid in Madripoor who challenged her to a fight. "Oh for the love of Rao..." she murmurs to herself. Somehow, Gordon always gets invited to these things, and, as often as not, one of the women in his life talk him into attending, claim it will be relaxing. Generally, they're right. However, the sight of a particular blonde causes his blood pressure to spike about 10 points. The older gentleman is dressed in his suit. He's only got the one, not counting the tux he was married in. Funerals, church, fundraisers. It's multipurpose. He works his way through the crowd, and approaches Kara. "Behaving?" he asks, falling short of actually making it sound like a tease. A bright smile is sent to Selina, "Oh, Selina! I'll just be a few minutes. Got a quick speech to make and I'll introduce you. Always good to see you," Bruce states cheerfully toward the lovely dressed woman. But did his eyes linger on her? Then again, that is a killer dress. Bruce places a hand on Damian's shoulder, giving it a firm, but gentle squeeze before he leaves his son at the stage edge and steps up on that stage toward the mic. His eyes scan the crowd, pausing on Gordon and Kara. His smile tenses. He will think about what he will do about Kara later, but he had wished she would have changed her mind about that. There is a difference between powerful Kryptonian and Amazon Princess Ambassador. Still... Wayne clears his throat and beams a grin at everyone, "Sorry for being late. I heard I was already introduced about ten minutes earlier. Hi by the way, I'm Bruce Wayne!" Of course it's supposed to be funny, as he grins with ease and relaxation, his poise perfect for a carefree playboy. After gaining a few chuckles and laughs, he continues on. "'Homes for Children' is an important thing. It's more than just helping others, it's helping others with no other place to go after they just lost everything they could depend on and count on. It's giving these children stablity, when they likely don't even know such a thing exists. I could go on-and-on about how good this program are for the kids, but obviously, people know I would support it in a heartbeat. I know what it's like to be alone, though a grown man now with the support of my community and all my friends, many of which are at this event," and he grins at a bunch of big wallet people happily! "I try to live it, as many people know by the fact that many years ago, I adopted Dick Grayson; though he chose to keep his surname. Understandably, his parents were seriously amazing...beauty in motion, the Flying Graysons." Some of those about Bruce's age and older remember that, and those that do remember...many were at the cirsus event when the Grayson's fell to their death. Lois Lane glances up and over at Bruce doing his big, public thing. Idly tapping over at her watch then and half paying attention then. The mention of what happened to the Grasyon's makes her wince. That was one of the more brutal incidents, even by the standards of Gotham. In her mind, she wonders if Bruce has a reason for leading off wiht that. Zinda Blake avoids a paparazzi and reaches the bar, where she orders a Long Island before turning her attention to Wayne's speech. At least the cause is a good one, even if her date. "Why is it that some men have to get so...crass?" she inquires of anyone who happens to be nearby once there's a gap in Wayne's speechification. Selina says as Bruce passes her, "We've got a lot of catching up to do. And I'm not going anywhere." Before Bruce gets to making his speech, she sweeps the party with her keen eyes, noting Lois Lane, Zinda, and even Kara and Gordon. She sends a flirtacious wink Gordon's way when she's -sure- he's looking at her. And, she settles just near Kara, seemingly coincidental rather than plotted and planned by her casual nature. She mentions, sidelong to the Kryptonian, "He always did think he had a sense of humor," mildly. But as his speech continues, her smile dims, just a little; not by disapproval, merely it's not often she gets caught off-guard like this. And she prefers to be the one doing the surprising. It -- unsettles her. Beast finds his way to the bar and orders a cheery coke. The blue furred mutant listens to the speech but he chuckles at Zinda's statement. "Madam, It not a matter of crass but class. Just because they're wearing a fancy suit does not make them a gentleman." He says raising his drink to her than taking a sip. Kara Zor-El plants her hands by her side as she smiles a little awkwardly at Gordon's comment. Considering the last time she had any dealings with Gotham's Finest was when she first landed on the planet in Gotham Bay and caused ... a lot of damage in the ensuing 5 minutes after the pier was destroyed. She laughs nervously at Gordon. "Ha ha ... heh... uh.. heh. Yeah, I mean yes sir, behaving just fine. Just came to donate money to a good cause and stuff." Very smooth, Kara. She looks over at Selina who scooted up to her, still a bit put off her game by the fact that she'd met Damian a few days ago in another country, and now he's here. "What? Who? huh?" she asks, having not listened the first time that Selina said something to her. Gordon eyes the teen for a moment, with the look that only seems to come from having raised a child. He nods to her explanation, but doesn't peel away to leave her entirely alone either. He turns his attention to Selina then, and the wink. He gives a curt nod of acknowledgement and turns to scan the crowd, doing a double take at Beast over by the bar, attention lingering for a moment before returning to the main attraction. Damian nods to Bruce as he moves on to the stage to give his speech. At all this talk of Dick Grayson the teen raises a dark brow sceptically but stays quiet. He scans the crowd again to keep his mind busy, pausing at the site of Beast for a moment, he's blue, he stands out, then he carries on until he spots Kara. He pales a bit then. "Great," he murmurs under his breath and crosses his arms. "Oh, I know that, but let's just say his suggestion for what we should do after the party involved whips." Zinda leaves THAT to Catwoman. There is a dramatic pause, "Don't you hate it when I'm sober?" That only draws a few chuckles. But Bruce then continues. "We all make mistakes though, goodness knows, I don't get much right." Even Bruce chuckles at himself. "But I'm proud to be a Wayne, proud that I have the money and resources to help others, and if I'm a trustfund kid? Well, I like to think I use it for more than just having fun." Bruce then picks the mic free of the stand and fidgets with it. It causes a little backfire in the speakers. "Uh...sorry." He isn't his 'normal self'. Those that know his Brucie persona, know something is off. This is not going to be his typical 'speech'. He clears his throat. "Actually, I have a little something to confess. Maybe not so 'little'. I'm sure many of you remember when I first came back to Gotham City. I'm sure glad you guys do though, because I sure don't," Wayne admits. "Well, apparently a met a girl." A pause. "Alright, I met a lot of girls, but this one ended a little different. And recently, something happened. Not going into details, you know me, talking about personal stuff...not my thing," and when he does, it's done more eloquently and only for a specific point. "What ended up happening though, is I found out that all those years I was working on NOT screwing up Dick, good kid by the way, I actually had a son." There is a heavy silence that floats over the crowd from this announcement. "I just found out recently actually. He's really smart, and he's a good kid...but I found out, I really missed a heck of a lot of his life. So I guess the supporting of 'Homes for Children' is a little more personal for me tonight." Bruce then takes a deep, nervous breath, chuckling a bit, "Though I'm sure everyone is curious right now, rather than listening to be jabber away." So he then motions toward Damian and bends his fingers to welcome him up on the stage. "I would like to introduce everyone to my son, Damian Wayne. A young man that I know, will make the Wayne name proud." A blood related son?! Oh #$#!. This is goign to go down wonderfully. And she is going to kill Clark. Even if she has to force feed him Kryptonite and then find a wya to resurrec thim /again/. She is going to murder him for not giving her a heads up on this. Her eyes flash, and she shoots a quick, subtle, and sympathetic glance to Kara. Noticably, her arm is -not- one of those shooting up wtih questions as Lois' eyes narrow to thin slits as she observes. Selina's expression goes still. The smile, now, so natural on her features, usually, so sly, and cunning, so fitting and coy, now seems a plastic thing, forced, and only a little more 'natural' than Damian's, but by the merest thread. Kara's inquiry into what Selina had said, or asked of her is forgotten. And, her eyes are fixated, hard, on Bruce. Then, to Damian. Then back to Bruce. And, back to Damian. Perhaps to Kara, perhaps to nobody imparticular, Selina says, "Excuse me," and, she walks over to join Zinda. But, not for Zinda's company. No. For a heavy shot of whiskey. Something Selina probably doesn't drink, all that often. Or, ever. Under her breath, Zinda and Beast (and Kara, too, because she's a sneaky Kryptonian with super hearing) will hear, "Damn you." Speaking of Kryptonite, if information could be Kryptonite,, this would be a planet-killer asteroid-sized chunk of it. "He's Bruce Wayne's son..." she says to herself. She brings her hands up to her temples, rubbing them slowly. The psycho kid who challenged her to a fight in Madripoor 'just because' is Bruce Wayne's son. Ter-rif-ic. And here she thought since she came to this planet that she couldnt get migraines. Gordon turns, eyes wide with surprise. "Guess the playboy lifestyle caught up with him," he mutters under his breath, forgetting that the teen nearby will hear it just fine. Gordon's attention is on the boy now, guessing at age, putting the timeline together and damn if it doesn't just about fit. He looks as Selina runs off, and looks to Kara rubbing her temples. Damian lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose at his introduction but quickly slips that pasted on smile onto his face as he strides into place as his father's side. "Do I say something?" he whispers to Bruce out of the corner of his mouth. All the while waving to the crowds and enduring the glare of the spotlights and flashbulbs. And the only ones that knew before this announcement? Oracle and Carrie Kelley. Wait, doesn't anyone know about Carrie Kelley yet?! This should be a very interesting week, yes indeed. Batman and his 'secrets'. Bruce says quietly where the mic doesn't pick up, "No, of course not. I think we have punished ourselves enough, though sadly more is to come. Though the vaguely confused, pained, and bulldozed look you wore briefly is the typical expression people get when they end up the victim of the antics of Brucie." Oh, so he caught that? He moves to place a hand on the far shoulder of his son. He then says into the mic, "I hope everyone can make him feel as welcomed back home as you did me, when I returned. Thank you, everyone, for coming and I look forward to speaking to you all tonight." Like hell he does! But his smile looks so innocently sincere. He then moves to slip the mic back into the holder and goes to guide his son off stage. He looks about, keeping track of exits, and keeps that plastered smile on his face. As the first group mobs poor Damian and Bruce, Bruce is already saying how smart Damian is, and how he has been doing private studies because he excels so much! Yes...Bruce is BRAGGING about Damian...as expected of a proud father. And he never once removes his hand from Damian's shoulder in silent support through these trials. Bruce's eyes are always alert though as they search, though his smile is a little vacant and his body language casual and at ease. He carefully and skillful - in non-obvious manners - any conversations toward Damian's mother. Bruce has a bastard. Big surprise. Zinda drinks more of her Long Island, studying the boy. Oh yeah, the likeness is there. The pride doesn't surprise her. Bruce has been looking for a son for years, as far as she can tell, or at least a son-substitue. Now he's actually found one, he's bound to be the cat that got into the cream. Lois Lane goes to tap her fingers over, then gives a half glance over at Selina. Noting the girl's immediacy departure over towards the drinking table.. Vaguely recalling a couple of yeras back the two lightly being conneted in a gossip column and then little coming of it. So Lois just files it away as an annoyed 'ex' before returning her attention to Bruce. Continuing to tap her fingers, and raising her hand, "Ah, Mister Wayne.. And who's the boy's mother then?" Does Wayne even remember her name? Selina is not among the number crowding Bruce. She has too much respect for him, for that. And herself. But, she doesn't take any more drinks. She turns to press her back to the bar, lightly and she looks towards Zinda, noting the pilot's facial reaction, noting the reaction of the crowds. And then Lois has to ask the question Selina didn't want answered. She, perhaps, has ideas. She narrows her eyes at the reporter, then lets out a pressed breath out of her nostrils, and says nothing more. Kara Zor-El is waiting for a while before she winds up walking over. Yeah... she's not going to tell Bruce about his ... son... and her meeting in Madripoor. Maybe she SHOULD have come in the glasses and ponytail, actually. Beast smiles at Selina's statement. Though does check out the woman. "Better him than me." He whispers queietly. Then he turns to look at Selina again, "Maybe not. But I don't have a kid." Gordon works his way through the crowd, stopping in front of the proud papa and the son. He sizes the kid up for a few moments, then nods his head. "Your father's a good man," he says, simply, offering a handshake to the boy. Zinda Blake finishes her drink, regarding the two some more. Damian has, for whatever reason, more of the blonde's attention. In fact, her gaze seldom moves from him, although finally she does glance at Selina. Who doesn't seem happy. No surprise, that. "Good," Damian answers still smiling as Bruce leads him from the stage. "Actually we should watch what we're saying, there's a Kryptonian here," he nods towards Kara. Then he's plunged into the crowd of well-wishers and he is shaking hands and forgetting the names that go with them. When asked things he deals with them in a less practiced fashion than his father and sticks to monosyllabic answers. Gordon though does get special attention and when he sizes up Damian, Damian sizes him up right back. "Thank you commissioner, I read that you are too," he says as he shakes hand with Gotham's top cop. There is a perfectly played grieved look in Bruce's eyes when Lois approaches, "Lois," he says, knowing her well enough. "It...is not something that should be discussed right now I think," and then he smiles widely. "How have things been at the office? White still yelling at everyone," he asks with humor. "I'm surprised his blood pressure doesn't sky rocket every time he goes to work." He does actually own the Daily Planet after all. He seemed to shift closer to Damian at the question, betraying a protective move when the 'mother' is mentioned...a move that Lois should quickly pick up on as not typical of Bruce. It...really must be a touchy subject for some...likely very sad reason. Then Gordon is there, and Bruce seems to beam with pride! He always did like Gordon, and there are many reasons for that. He treats Damian with respect and as a young man, rather than a sensation like the others are. He lets his son speak with Gordon first, which will also give Lois a chance to respond to him. Only then, does he say toward Gordon, "Gordon! You are making me blush!" Of course he isn't, Bruce is just saying that with good humor. "Damian was telling me earlier today how he can't wait to get to know Gotham City. If anyone knows the city best, I think it would be you Commish." Though he then glances about, "Babs didn't come today?" He sounds a little disappointed. He looks down at his son, "Babs is the Commish's daughter. She grew up with Dick. I will just have to introduce you two later. She's a really sweet girl, smarter than me by a long shot." Beast sips his coke and just kind of watches the commings and goings for the moment. He's the new guy on the block. Now that's definitely putting up -major- danger signals for Lois. She might not be the best at reading Bruce or his mannerisms, but she can read the mask. Especially when the mask is slipping and what lies beneath it is slipping as well. For Lois, this might be the first time she's seen him show any level of emotion that's not related to a case, or anguish. Definitely something is up. Maybe not that something is -wrong-, but definitely something has him staggered. But, to give the man credit in Lois' mind, he's likely only days into knowing he's a father with whatever the story is and is making the best of it. So.. Lois goes against what her instincts are screaming at her. what they're practically yelling at her to do. She drops her question and give shim a nod. "Of course, Mister Wayne." Then, delicately dropping it and swooping away. Kara Zor-El walks over to Bruce and Damian. She says to Damian, "Hello." She murmurs to herself, "again..." She fidgets a bit. "Sooooooo.... got a son. That's.... wow. So yeah. You're Bruce Wayne's son." She's being a bit repetitive, admittedly, not sure what to say about this. "Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne." Yes. Change around the words. "Dammit," Selina breathes. Okay. She was lying to herself. So, her lovely legs are carrying her over to Bruce, and Damian. Luckily for everyone involved, she's not had enough liquor to cause a 'Bruce Wayne Scene', and she slips through and into the crowd, back to Bruce and Damian. She steeled herself, in that walk. Closed her eyes, and pushed her own emotions back, for a minute. Causing a scene would only complicate matters. And, it certainly wasn't Damian's fault -- right? She offers a mostly sincere smile to Damian, "A pleasure." She holds out her slim, soft, slender hand. "I'm Selina Kyle. A - friend, of Bru--," eyes shift to Bruce, then back to Damian even as she catches herself, finding the words difficult to produce, but they come. "Your father's." She waits to see if Damian shakes her hand, or not. "You always manage to find something, don't you, Bruce?" The meaning hidden, and now Selina's smile turns wry, through her own surprise, the pain she's not comfortable with feeling and unfamiliar with, and the sincerity. "We'll talk. Later." It's almost a threat. But not quite. Zinda Blake glances at Beast. "Confused?" she inquires of him, tapping on the bar to get the barkeep's attention. For more alcohol, knowing her. Gordon smiles beneath his heavy mustache. "I like to think so." When Lois actually backs off a question, Gordon's attention turns, and he's surprised for the second time tonight. "Think you can teach me that trick?" he asks Wayne with humor, press conferences his least favorite part of the job. Beast takes a drink of his soda. "Yeah.... Okay, I'm not that lucky but I still don't have a kid." He says watching Selina slink away. He looks to Zinda, "Ms. Blake, nah. I'm good. It's pleasant to see you again. You look quite ravishing." Damian keeps his attention on Gordon while the man is in front of him but when his attention moves to Bruce, Damian takes the opportunity to turn to Kara. He blinks keeping his face expressionless. "This is the first time we've met I believe. I am Damian Wayne," he says extending his hand to her while he mutters under his breath. "Just play along, alien," knowing or well, suspecting she can hear him. Then Selina is there and he turns his attention another way, watching the interplay between her and his father. "Very nice to meet you," he says distractedly watching them and deciding it would be safer to continue on with the Kryptonian, his head swivels back to Kara. Kara Zor-El murmurs under her breath to Damian, "Or what, you'll challenge me to a fight again for no reason?" Then she smiles. "Very nice to meet you too! How are you liking Gotham?" "Now, see, YOU know how to talk to a lady," Zinda quips at Beast. "And it doesn't involve whips." Given Beast knows full well Zinda spent at least a few nights here and there in Logan's quarters, if not recently, it's apparently the whips part of the proposition that bothers her, not... Beast is blissfully unaware. He'd been in his lab during most of that time. He though looked quite different than the last time any of them had seen him. He chuckles, "Yeah never been much for whips. I prefer a gentler touch." Bruce watches Lois walk away. Good woman, pity Clark snatched her up. But he then stares a bit at Kara, then recovers quickly. "Yes, he is! Isn't that great?!" And he's suspicious as HELL of Kara right now. And here is Selina. Ooooh...Bruce actually didn't think about that part of introducing him publicly...the fact he never told anyone privately. Oops? But Gordon asks him a question, "Oh, buy the Daily Planet," Wayne suggests. He did mention White, the editor of the Daily Planet...apparently a reminder that he was her highest boss did the trick? Surely that didn't work! Though did his eyes just narrow at Kara? But still, there is Selina, he can't very well ignore her, but Bruce did steal a few moments to think! When Bruce finally turns his full attention to Selina, he waits till after she greets his son, to move his free hand to capture hers and raise it so he can touch his lips briefly to her knuckles, "It's always a pleasure to see you again Selina. It has been too long since we have seen each other. I suppose...lots of surprises for everyone," he says with a cheerful smile. It isn't obvious, the slight squeeze of Selina's hand before it is released. Likely as close to an apology she will ever get from Bruce. "You as well. I haven't had much chance to see he city yet, but I'd like to," Damian says through a smile. "If you tell we won't be fighting for no reason," he counters under his breathe again, covering his mouth with his hand. Then tossing a look back at his father Damian says "I'll be right back," and then he reaches out to take Kara by the arm and drag her away from the cluster of people around his father if she'll let him. Like father like son, right? Selina and Bruce's interaction is out of eyesight and earshot of Lois. Which is a shame as she would -definitely- hit up the other woman for as much ifnormation as she could dig up later. But for now, such awareness is in the realm of Kara, who may or may not tell her what's up wtih it. For now, Lois is at a distance, giving Bruce and his newfound son a bit of space, likely unlike the majority of the room now as she observes. And wishes desperately she could hit up the open bar too. Zinda Blake grins. "Oh, well, but he just...I dunno. Never been one for fetishes." She shrugs a bit, snagging a second drink...this one's a mai tai...and sipping at it. Gordon gives a slight chuckle at Bruce's suggestion. "Think they offer a police discount?" he wonders, and turns to the kids (anyone under 30 is a kid) as they whisper to one another. "Little old for you, isn't she, son?" he asks in a teasing tone. Yes, Damian must really be confident if he's going to hit on Supergirl. Like father, like son indeed. Kara Zor-El keeps up her own fake smile too, then lets Damian pull her away from the large group, so that they can talk without putting up the happy happy faces. Once they're far enough away, she says quickly, "You're his son?! What the heck were you doing in Madripoor trying to fight me?" she says, still in a hushed up whisper anyway. Selina seems to hold Bruce's hand a bit longer than what might be considered social etiquette, her eyes fixated on him. "Well. We should rectify that, then, Bruce. Soon." And she slips her hand away, not giving any tells as to whether or not his apology is accepted, or not. And, her eye eyes turn to regard Kara, and Damian, curiously. "Always lovely to see you, Commisinor Gordon," Selina says, smiling towards James. "I hope you'll come to my next party? I'm sponsoring a fundraiser to help return wildcats to their proper homes that were illegaly taken and displaced." She smiles that smile that very few, save Batman, and perhaps Harvey Bullock, and James Gordon could ever say no to. And even then, it might be hard for them. She tacts on, "It would mean quite a bit to me, if you would." Beast laughs, "Neither am I." He shrugs, "I'm a simple small town boy from Illinois." He says finishing his coke and orders his own mai tai. "So what are you doing here Ms. Blake?" "I *was* on a date. Until the whip discussion. Now? Watching Bruce get his life turned upside down." She shrugs a bit. "Albeit in a way I suspect he's not *that* unhappy about." Bruce double takes at Damian taking Kara's arm to lead her away. "Well, he's starting young," pretending to look a bit dazed. In reality, he is beyond suspicious! He wonders just how much Kara knows, and he will be finding out soon enough. "Don't be long, SON," the emphasis there. Yep, he isn't letting Damian stray off for long. But he then looks back at Gordon and Selina. "Ah, to be young again." Another pause. "Let's pretend I never said that." This is Bruce, when is he ever aware of his 'proper' age? Bruce then grins at Selina, "Of course dear. We do need to 'catch' up with one-another." That didn't sound suggestive at all! Well, of course it did, it's Bruce Wayne for goodness sake! And Damian wandered off, so he's misbehaving a little bit. Lois Lane shakes her head for a few moments, sighing. Rubbing her face as pride wars wtih sympathy then, and knowing on one hand that Perry will kill her for not giving something killer on this like every other paper in the country will be running in the next ninety minutes, but wanting to give Bruce his space as well then to figure tings out. She's dead. Damian seems to be learning fast and manages to sound almost like his father when he says to Gordon "Don't worry Commish, just talking is all," Bruce himself gets a "Yes, fath- er, Dad," before he carries on with Kara until he feels he's reached a safe distance. "Trying to fight you /obviously/," he answers Kara in hushed tones. "The rest of it you can't know about. So, what will it take for me to obtain your silence, Kryptonian?" Gordon watches the kids for a moment longer. "He hasn't seen what she did to our cruisers yet, I guess?" he asks, and glances between Selina and Bruce. He looks between the Waynes, and just steps back and away. "Send an invitation," he says to Ms. Kyle. "Maybe my wife will talk me into going." He makes for the bar. Kara Zor-El says in hushed tones, even at the distance they are from everyone else, "Oh for the love of Rao, I'm not going to say anything obviously you little -...." She pauses, "And stop calling me that like I don't have a name - Earthling. Plus... what do you mean 'the rest of it I can't know about?' You do understand the whole 'I'm invulnerable' thing right? And literally more than a million times stronger than you so what the heck is wrong with you?" She can hear what the rest of them are saying to each other and just looks over and smiles nervously at everyone, then back to talking to the 'son of Batman.' Beast grins at Zinda, "Well sounds like he's more tied up with the pregame than the actual enjoyable part." He shrugs and looks back towaard Zinda's date. He shrugs and looks back at Zinda, "As for Mr. Wayne, I figure he's quite happy to find family. He seems the type that family is important to him." "I will," Selina promises Gordon. She watches him go to the bar, looks towards Kara and Damian, then asides towards Bruce, nodding in Lois direction, "Best watch what you say around her, mm?" Then, more curiously, she asks Bruce, "Curious company your son keeps. But, smart young man. Going for the older, more experienced woman." A quiet hrm, "Who is that anyway?" Meaning Kara. "I have seen her before, but she's a little young for my usual tastes," so Bruce apparently doesn't think he took her out on a date. But then it seems to hit him, "Oh my....," yep, apparently Bruce does have some brain cells, or he just didn't want to play quite that dumb in front of Gordon. "Is she safe to be out in public?" And that ladies and gentlemen, is honestly something Batman has been wondering for quite a while. Selina would likely know how he is more than wary over Kara in reality. She opens lead lined boxes that magically appear in her super secure apartment from mysterious gifters. Crazy girl. Bruce glances over at Selina, "..." That was just mean. He concentrates on not giving her the Bat glare right now. Poor Bruce. Poor Damian if Damian ever pushes Kara to actual annoyance then. Lois knows this all too well. And shoots the girl as best a sublte glance ofsympathy for her stoicness in putting up with what while Lois cna't pick up on what is going on at this far off she can only imgaine what's being inflicted on the poor girl from her position. "Wait. You're not going to say anything?" Damian says looking surprised for anyone who is watching the pair talking. He takes a moment to straighten his tie and control his expression looking all cool and disinterested for their observers. "Why? Also, what does being strong and invulnerable have to do with what you are or are not supposed to know? I suppose this means your super-human traits are only physical." Gordon reaches the bar, giving a nod to Beast, and glancing over to Zinda. "New in town?" he asks Beast, his tone saying he already knows the answer, but is being polite. Kara glowers at Damian. Right. Not like she's intelligent or from a civilization 800 years ahead of Earth. She must be dumb because she's blonde and pretty. "I know a whole lot more than you... Like not being a jerk and picking fights with someone -who can melt you-." She rubs the bridge of her nose. "How about this - tell me the 'why' or I'm telling 'daddy' about what happened in Madripoor, okay?" She peeks over again at Bruce and everyone else, makes another little awkward smile, then looks back at Damian all serious-like. "Spill already." Beast grins at Gordon, "No sir, I represent a private foundation that finds merit with Mr. Wayne's charity. I have came to make a donation. I am though simply let him introduce his son. In a way, it feels impolite to intrude." He extends his hand to Jim, "I'm Dr. Henry McCoy. Though folks call me Hank." Selina knows exactly what she did. And, exactly that Bruce can't Bat Glare her right now. A small triumph, and a bit of revenge played out, she seems at least marginally mollified, if only for the moment. She watches Gordon 'flirt' with Zinda, a ghosted smile touching her lips at just why, she imagines they're talking. Then, she looks back to Damian, couches to Bruce, "You can only avoid the question, so long." It seems as much advice, as anything else. The half-pained, half-sincere smile returns. Then, she leans over to kiss Bruce on the cheek, and whisper in his ear, for him and only him (and, that sneaky super hearing Kryptonian), "Though you'd better not disappear on me, again." And with that, Selina Kyle is sauntering towards the door. Gordon reaches out, shaking the offered hand, his own hand dwarfed in Beast's own. He still manages a fairly firm handshake for someone who can just barely get his fingers to the other side of Dr. McCoy's palm. "I believe they're taking donations at the table over there," he offers, glancing towards a table set up out of the way. "Sorry for being rude, but... well, most of the metahumans we get around here are less than friendly." Right, cause Kara can soooo keep a secret from Batman when he finds her, and growls asks. That is so going to work. "Alright, I think they had enough to wave who has the bigger stick at each other," Bruce grumbles, mostly beneath his breath as he heads to chase after his son and Supergirl. After watching Selina walk away half pleased and still half grumpy - that is another can of worms he will have to deal with - he seems about to go after the two youngun's when there is a beep of his cell phone. He pulls it out and looks at the screen, before he slips it back into his pocket. Bruce gives one last look at Gordon and Dr. McCoy before he starts to head for the exit in a casual manner, a back exit. He whispers beneath his breath, "Supergirl, make sure my son gets back SAFELY when you two are finished aruging. And I will speak to you later about how you seem to know him." And then Bruce is gone, just as quickly as he arrived, WITHOUT his son. Well, that should send some tongues wagging...likely thinking he ran off with another 'woman' for a joy trip, especially with Selina having gone missing at the same time, instead of spending it with his son. Typical of Bruce. Poor Damian. Beast nods, "Well I've already made the donation... sir?" Hank obviously not sure who he was talking too. "So I thought I would enjoy the party and head out. I'm actually a mutant and not a metahuman. Though do not worry, I am not nor do I ever have the intent of becoming one of the infamous member of the Batman's Rogue Gallery." Gordon blinks. "Ah, sorry. Jim Gordon, police commissioner around here," he introduces, giving a small smile. He glances over as he sees Bruce leaving, and notices the younger Wayne still whispering with Kara, raising a grey eyebrow. "And glad to hear it." His smile grows a bit at that. "I keep meaning to catch up with the whole... mutant thing, my daughter's been finding me articles, but, well, a police officer in Gotham stays pretty busy." Damian watches his father depart and can't help but stare. "What he can't be leaving..." he begins to move for the door after him. "We'll talk later," he tells Kara brusquely trying to move past her and get to his father before he's gone and he's left here with all these... people. Lois Lane is torn between picking the brain of Kara on things later or leaving her in privacy then with what's up on the end then. She lets out a sigh, circulating and trying to think of other things she can owrk on taht won't involve Perry beating her back to the fashion page. Beast takes a sip of his drink and he doesn't get offended by Jim cause the man's old school and asking. "Well Mutants are individuals borne with an active X-gene. It's present on the X chromosome. At puberty most often the x-gene kicks in causes the mutant's power to awake. This can express itself in a number of ways including myself. It is theory and mostly proven theory Mutants are the next stage of human evelotion along our current genetic path." He shrugs "The social problems arise from people not sure what to do with us and fall back on the ism that have been traditionally reserved for those of a different skin tone, sexual prefence, or gender." Kara Zor-El just stands there. "Okay this is so not going to be fun." She then superspeeds over to Damian and grabs him, calling out to Bruce Wayne. "Sure thing Mister Wayne." She then murmurs to Damian. "Cmon, we need to go chat much more privately." Then another blur and the two of them are gone. Damian says, "I just got kidnapped. You saw that right, Commish?" Kara Zor-El says, "don't melt Bruce's son.... don't melt Bruce's son." Gordon says, "Gordon's more likely to charge her with corruption of a minor." Gordon says, "He still thinks Damian was trying to score." Kara Zor-El says, "Dont you need to be non-corrupt first?" Damian grins. "See. I am being seduced by an alien harlot." Kara Zor-El says, "DONT MELT BRUCE'S SON.... DON'T MELT BRUCE'S SON..." Bruce Wayne dies. Gordon says, "In fairness, Kara, Gordon is more likely to take the asshole's side here." Gordon says, "Last time you were in Gotham, remember?" Gordon says, "'Naked Alien Girl trashes Gotham'" Kara Zor-El says, "hey people were shooting at me dangit" Kara Zor-El says, "and scary people in bat costumes were chasing me!" Kara Zor-El says, "and people were hitting me with cars and ... stuff." Damian says, "There's a new asshole in Gotham thank you very much. Tell Bullock he can turn over his crown before noon at Wayne Manor." Gordon says, "There's a LOT of assholes in Gotham." Damian says, "Provided the Kryptonian harlot doesn't melt me." Gordon listens to Hank, totally missing the child abduction. He listens, and, though it's clear he's an intelligent man, it's also fairly obvious that he hasn't been in any sort of school for several decades. "So... bit like Metahumans, just a bit more random, and with more baggage?" Beast considers for a moment, "Yes maybe. Metahuman is a catch all term that is seemed catch anyone that has a super power including those simply born with powers which are quite a bit more rare. Most human's born with powers in that regard came a blood line. But Superman for example is considered a metahuman and so are Aquaman. We're still trying to figure out which term represents us. I tend to use Mutants." "I consider the off-worlders aliens. I reserve 'Metahuman' for the likes of Killer Croc," Gordon explains. He glances around, noticing the kids are missing, and frowns a bit. "Speaking of aliens. I better go make sure a certain teen doesn't still have weird ideas about the age of consent from her home world."